(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bottom-mounted heat sink in a hard disk driver casing of a CPU, and more particularly, to one that effectively expels hot air generated by the hard disk driver and its peripherals.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A heat sink mounted in a hard disk driver casing generally available in the market is comprised of a hard disk casing, a fan and a foldable faceplate. The fan is locked behind the faceplate to draw out hot air generated by the hard disk driver. However, field tests demonstrate that said fan could only draw a small amount of hot air present in the front and both sides of the hard disk driver. The hard disk is provided by extension in a CPU and is almost enclosed inside the hard disk casing. A temperature rise is well expected from the hard disk driver while operating and one or two fans provided on the faceplate are insufficient to effectively achieve cooling of the hard disk driver.
The primary purpose is to provide a heat sink that is mounted beneath and in parallel with a hard disk driver in a CPU. It has a direct and wider contact with the hard disk driver to forthwith expel hot air created by the hard disk driver and bring in cool air to a hard disk driver casing for achieving air convection. Mass hot air created in the peripheral of the hard disk driver is also expelled at the same time to maintain both of the hard disk driver and the CPU operating at a safe working temperature.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide the heat sink having vertically arranged flush blades that allow the fan to be made ultra thin, consuming less space and completely expelling hot air from its sides.